It's Not My Time
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. Is it going to come true? TIVA! Oneshot.


**Ok, so I haven't been posting lately because my computer broke. Again. And I know I should be working on my WIPs, but I was listening to this song and BAM! Inspiration hit me!**

**Anyway, I know the beginning may be sad, but keep reading! It will change!**

**So the song is _It's Not My Time _by 3 Doors Down. I love them! This story was inspired by the video for this song. If you haven't seen it, check it out! (AFTER you read this!)**

**Enough rambling. Just read the story.**

**Lyrics are in italics.**

* * *

><p><em>Ziva got out of bed for a midnight snack. She read the clock. It said 1:07. She walked to her pantry. Nothing looked appetizing. She looked in her cupboards. Nothing looked good there either. She walked over to her fridge. When she was about to open it, she heard beeping. It got faster and faster and faster. As she tried to run, there was a loud bang and fire filled the apartment.<em>

_The paramedics and the NCIS team rushed to get there. But, it was too late. Ziva's heart stopped in Tony's strong arms._

NCIS~NCIS

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
>and how life was<br>Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
>Living life like an ocean<em>

Tony woke up screaming. _It was only a dream _he thought. He looked at his clock. It said 12:49. His nightmare frightened him so much that he shot out of bed, threw something on, and grabbed his car keys as his raced out the door.

_But now the current's only pulling me down  
>It's getting harder to breathe<br>It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
>Can you save me from this?<em>

He got in his car and started it. He grabbed his police siren and put it on top of his car. He backed out and started driving as fast as he could down the road.

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me and it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go<em>

He looked at the clock. It said 12:56. "Damn it!" He cursed out loud.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
>And the dreams that we had<br>I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
>Oh, but I'm taking them back<em>

_I hope she's ok now_ Tony thought. He started thinking how a life with her would be. He looked at the clock again. 12:58.

_'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand  
>What should matter to me<br>My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have  
>It's what we believe in<em>

Tony was nervous. _I'm almost there! _He kept thinking. 1:00.

_It's not my time, I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me, it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<em>

But it's not my time, I'm not going  
>There's a will in me and now I know that<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!<br>I won't go!

He pulled into her apartment complex. He didn't even bother to take his keys out as he jumped out and slammed the door.

_There might be more than you believe  
>(There might be more than you believe)<br>And there might be more than you can see_

He raced up the stairs. His watch said 1:02.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
>There's a fear in me, it's not showing<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<em>

But it's not my time, I'm not going  
>There's a will in me and now it's gonna show<br>This could be the end of me  
>And everything I know<p>

He used his key to get into her apartment. He raced into her room and took her gun out from under her pillow. He picked her up and looked at her clock. 1:04. He had 3 minutes to get her to safety. He started running. "Get out of here! There's a bomb!" He shouted down the hall. She woke up as he was running down the stairs. "What the hell Tony?" She exclaimed.

_There might be more than you believe  
>(There might be more than you believe)<br>And there might be more than you can see_

"I'm getting you to safety." He replied. She squirmed in his arms. But, for once, he was stronger than she was.

_But I won't go,_

He busted out the door. 1:06.

_oh no I won't go down,_

He ran across the street. He planned to stop there, but he kept running. 30 seconds.

_yeah. _

1:07.

As he held her, the bomb went off and her building erupted into flames. She was speechless. "Tony?" She said quietly.

"Yes, sweetcheeks?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "Oh Tony!" She buried her face into his chest and broke down into sobs. Tony cradled her and held her head up as she cried. "How did you know?" She said as she looked up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"I had a dream…" He trailed off.

"You saved me." She whispered. She stared into his eyes.

To him they begged _kiss me! _So he did. He lifted her head up towards his face and their lips locked in a kiss. And they stayed like that as Tony laid them both down on the ground. And they waited for their team to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this is best story so far. (That I've written.) =D What do you think?<strong>

**Tonight, I'm planning on staying up and trying to get chapters of _A Kiss on the Cheek, Joining Forces, _and_ Through the Years _up. 'Cause I need to that.**

**How was your Easter? (Or whatever you celebrate) Mine was great!**

**I can't wait for _Baltimore_! =D**

**I'm going to shut up now. Haha.**

**Review! Seriously, it seems like no one does! (Don't worry, I know the people that do and I greatly appreciate it.) =) (Ok, now I'm done.)**

**~SavvyCatJ**


End file.
